


Impromptu stress relief

by AwkwardBecomesYou



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBecomesYou/pseuds/AwkwardBecomesYou
Summary: Reader is stuck on the ship running test for the nemesis. Reader fucks starscream.





	Impromptu stress relief

It’s a late night on the nemesis as you sit quietly by yourself in the laboratory. You wouldn't know this ,however from looking since you haven't been outside in weeks let alone caught a glimpse of your worlds sky. This sagely knowledge is brought to you by the faded out blinking on your moderately cracked wrist watch and the insurmountable weight from lack of sleep pulling down at your face. You rub harshly at your eyes and debate your options.  
If you leave now you should have enough time to make it back to your quarters virtually undetected and put off the rest of your work until tomorrow. The cons to this idea include pushing off more of your work for tomorrow you to handle, risking drawing upset from the short tempered, monstrosity of a metal man that runs this sky hell and worst of all having another run in with your technical “boss” and second in command Starscream. Granted you’re guaranteed to be greeted by the mechs presence first thing in the morning for his first of many daily inspections where he checks your progress and considers the validity of your “success”. You take another harsh glance at your remaining work which consists of five petri dishes to examine and document, one of which you swear has been hissing at you for the past hour. Yea, you don't really feel like touching that right now. Hell, who knows maybe it’ll sprout a growth or something within the next few hours of your rest. Guess that's that, with some half baked reasoning and an absolutely trash basis of hope you’ve convinced yourself to get up and head to bed before you incinerate your last three working brain cells.   
The walk back to your room feels like it takes forever mostly due to you actively avoiding the other hunks of living metal that are more than willing to trample you. When you make it the door slides open and closes seamlessly behind you leaving you in complete silence as your lights blink on and the silence is replaced by a lazy hum. You strip yourself down to your bare essentials as you make your way across your room to your meager bed consisting of loose sheets and blankets and a couple of old worn pillows from god knows where.  
The air is frigid against you body and stale as it fills your lungs and though it’s just reprocessed fumes mixed with whatever makes its way into the ship from open crevices it’s what you’re used to by now and better than nothing at all. If you’re being honest its welcome as it soothes the dulls aches of your tired and overworked body.  
You stretch out and your muscles sting and your back pops in a couple of random places as you work yourself into relaxation. You came here to rest but now that you’re here it seems like just another task in your day. Heaving a heavy sigh you close your eyes and let your mind wander.You think about how much longer you’ll be captive here and how much longer before you outlive your usefulness, if you live at all that is. You think about all of the failed tests you’ve ran for the past month that you’ve been dreading repeatedly having to report to the two head scientist that run your laboratory.  
Shockwave himself is quiet and absolutely terrifying in his own right. That being said as long as you keep your head down and do your job as instructed he rarely cares enough to glance in your direction. Until you turn in failed test results..On more than one occasion you’ve been on the receiving end of his brutality that is either instantaneous and violent or comes in stages that is crueler by each wave. You swallow down the thick lump that has formed it’s way into your throat, god you hope the hissing petri does something.  
Then there’s Starscream,the two faced cow who’d sell out your hide just save his own. Over time you’ve begun to feel like a therapist as he actively seeks you out under the guise of checking your progress and half hazardly skimming through whatever you have to show him. During this charade he wastes more electricity than manhattan complaining about the others aboard this ship and the wrongs to be made right when he becomes the Decepticon leader after the metallic primate running this ship corrodes in his own waste. You do your best to passively placate him as you try and repeatedly fail to list off your findings. Why bother, Honestly? Fuck starscream but also fuck starscream?  
Part of you believes that one unfortunate day during another one of his tiraids his vocals will hit the precise pitch and frequency to put you out of your misery and blow your head to kingdom come in a messy smear of blood and chunks across the nearest surface to you. God what you’d give to cram the length of your arm down his throat and watch him choke on whatever iridescent saliva his body makes. To hear whatever pleas and gagging make their way past the wriggling in his throat during your attempt to permanently silence the daily nagging and condescending overview of your work.  
That's just the violent approach that your pent up aggravation deems reasonable given your circumstance. The lights click out and you close your eyes, this makes it easier to imagine. To imagine that you’re anywhere but here maybe in the warm confines of your own bed back at home instead of in this makeshift travisty they provided. To have a glass of the strongest liquor in your availability hell, maybe the whole bottle. What you’d give to be a little careless again and let your mind wander with the wonders of alcohol and sex. Speaking of which when was the last time you’d even been touched? Well before you were taken, that's for sure. You wonder if you’ll live long enough to experience that again.  
You might not ever leave this ship so maybe you should explore your options? Your aggravation has momentarily dissipated and with it your mind has somewhat cleared. When you think about the other worldly things you’re surrounded by on the daily you really begin to consider your options. You hate to admit it but when it comes down to it there's really only one being aboard you’d be willing to touch and he’s the same smartass with a mouth almost as large as his ego. You hate yourself with every passing second that your hand inches down your body as you think of the smug look on his face.   
You think of the way he always seem so self assured and prideful around you regardless of whatever beating he has possibly already endured that day. You wonder if it’s all just a wall or a front as stimulation makes its way down to your curling toes from where your hand trembles between your thighs and you gasp out what sort of sounds like his name. God what’d you give to have a second with him on his knees, forcing him to shut it by squeezing your thighs around his neck and locking him there with your ankles. To hear his breath rasp out a choked moan from your ministrations. Depravity makes its way down your spine and your stomach starts to clench. Yeah, fuck starscream.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time morning comes you managed to get a moderate amount of sleep thanks to your midnight ministrations. Your body feels heavy and weighed at every joint as the morning grogginess sets in. As you sit up the lights surprise you as they click on again and you close your eyes to allow them to adjust. Good morning Nemesis, fuck you too. You contemplate in the soft humming of your room about just what you will do today. You could promptly get up and proceed with your day by finishing examining those last specimen samples for god knows how long. Ten to one shockwave is already well aware of the fact that it isn’t done yet so regardless of whether you do or don't leave this room you’re sure to see repercussions. Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll finally do you the kindness of ending your life, no games or threats, just a moment of minor fear and then nothing. It almost seems surreal to think of it like that, to have come this far in your task to willinging take whatever fatal blow as genuine recourse for your life.  
Getting up and making your way to the lab seems more like a chore though surprisingly your stomach isn’t even slightly filled with dread. Making your way through the entryway you find an absolute oddity, you are completely alone. You make your way further into the lab despite the sinking feeling in your stomach and take a seat at your work area. Collecting your thoughts you then begin your work.  
About an hour into your process you hear the very distinct sound of the lab doors sliding open and you do your absolute best to concentrate and block out whatever or rather whoever just walked in. What a valiant attempt it was, indeed. Any and all concentration you had vanished at the sound of his voice. “Why hello little fleshling” You let out a shaky breath that you didn’t know you were holding. You were to tired for this but you knew it was coming, could you honestly feign being surprised? Not really, nothing gets past Starscream he’s the self proclaimed king of deceit though he’d never admit it out loud. “Good morning Starscream, the data pads for last nights tests and observations are on the table over there” You make a light gester in their general direction and continue to take notes on your current petri dish.   
Minutes go by before the comments begin, the prerequisite of which was a questioning hum. “You mean to tell me you have yet to finish testing those samples?” The haughty tone to his voice does little to calm the light headache starting to form in the back of your head. “Yes, my apologies lord starscream but i just couldn't keep going last night and still expect competent results.” You sigh, the look of absolute irritation he’s giving you does little to make the slump in your shoulders go away. You continue to watch from the corner of your eye as the mech starts to move around in almost a circling manner as he makes another sound of contemplation but this one is different somehow. What’s he planning..?  
“It would seem to me that your mind is elsewhere” he gets closer “Perhaps stress is preventing you from furthering your work” You try to not let the distance or lack there of differ your judgement god and above all else you try your damndest to repress the memory of you self servicing session to the same smug fuck baring the grin meters behind you. But from this angle you can slightly see the curve of his thighs and the handsomely angular side of his face. His eyes are deep and full of mischief and it makes its way down to his mouth as the beginnings of teeth flash your way. Why is he looking at you like that? Has he ever done that without you noticing before?   
Your throat is dry and your lips feel chapped and god what a fucking liar you'd be if you said that heat wasn’t already beginning to pool between your thighs. For a split second you take a moment to evaluate just how depraved you were before half croaking out a response. “ I guess that could be the case, sleep hasn't been easy lately” that said it seemed to brighten his mood somehow as he lets out a sound of acknowledgement. “You know, I’ve been looking into human biology as of late and am moderately impressed by how similar our species really are” your ears perk a bit at this and the pieces of this conversation begin to really come together. “You don’t say?” You’re not really sure how to proceed much further in this conversation without possibly insulting him so you prod more “What exactly does this have to do with my stress?”.   
He’s quiet for a moment and you begin to think you might have said the wrong thing or possibly overlooked a very obvious point in the conversation; you’d be mortified if you were drawing conclusions with lines that just weren't there. Anxiety very quickly begins to swirl around in your stomach. Before you can dwell much further the hair on your body stands at attention as his cold, metallic finger glides along the base of you neck to play with whatever hair he comes in contact with. He leans down beside you and you can feel the hot exhaust like breath surround your small frame. “I’ve heard there are quite a few benefits from sexual gratification with humans”.   
Is he implying..? God, you think your heart just stopped. It takes you a moment but when you respond it comes out a little more excited then you meant for it to, “Yes, that um is true.” You’re body continues to surprise you as you as the moisture between your thighs continues to build and your stomach feels like it’s doing flips. His fingers continue to glide further down your body from the bottom of your neck to your lower back “would you be willing to allow me to assist you?” He absolutely was implying, wow you should really trust yourself more.  
“Absolutely”. In a matter of minutes you’re bare beneath him with your back against your desk and his hand between your legs. The metal easily becomes slick against your heat and you soft moans and pants become your mantra and are a verbal heaven for his audials. He experimentally applies more pressure to the top of your clit and you think you see stars and right as you think you’re hitting your peak he vanishes.   
He stands back at his full height and towers above your bare body. “Wait! I didn’t finish..”, He smirks at your desperation and the sounds of metal sliding and folding against itself fills the room. His front plating slides away and in its wake pops out a thick shiny metal cock lined in biolights. Honestly it’s kinda pretty but you have absolutely no fucking idea what to do with something the size of you, actually bigger than you. In seconds you watch as it slowly get smaller but retains its shape. By the time he finished shoving the rest of his mass into his sub space it still looked like you could crack your him attempting to take him. “Are you ready little fleshling?” He asks as he leans back on knees and sitting on his heels. “I dunno, you still look like you’d absolutely break me with that thing” you’re actually a little afraid to try. “Nonsense, this is perfectly suitable for your fragil squishing body” he waves his hand passively and then commenced to pick you up. You squirm lightly in panic as you’re made to sit on his hips just behind his glowing cock as his hand still rests along your back. For a moment you think of reconsidering before taking a deep breath and taking the plunge. Raising yourself up you grip his member and balance yourself on his hip with your free hand. Here goes nothing..  
Sinking down comes with initial pain and discomfort, rather a LOT of pain and discomfort and you can really only take a few inches every minute. Slowly up and down you try to work yourself to the hefty girth of the spike you’re attempting to ride. Starscream’s face is flushed and breathing shallow as he watches the space between your legs barely take him. With a last deep breath you sink down to the hilt and choke up a noise that almost sounds painful. Fuck, he’s big and you think you feel him pushing hard into the squishy back wall of your cervix.   
You take another moment in a last ditch attempt to adjust to the metal resting inside of you before his hand gently curls around your body. You rest your arms atop his index finger and brace for further impact as he effortlessly picks your weight up and slides you back down quickly. You throw your head back and your eyes cross, you swear you felt that in your throat. What the hell did you agree too. He begins to pick up his pace, eyes closed and head tilted back in bliss as he uses your body as a living flesh light.   
His moans are loud and high pitched as he uses you to fuck himself, yours on the other hand are choked up screams. You can barely think and saliva builds up and generously slides down the side of your face and neck. Breathing correctly seems like a chore and you try your damndest to not come around the softball sized intrusion deep in your belly that is currently pummeling the fuck out of your cervix.   
It feels like forever before he manages to work himself to finish as thick globs of iridescent god knows what spills in and out of you in thick ropes. At the sensation of being utterly filled you manage to come again after having lost count during the session. Your whole body trembles as you try and catch your breath. The Mech above you has a light wheeze in his breath, you wonder when the last time he was touched was. You pull yourself up and off of his spike and watch as a sizable glowing puddle trickles out of you and onto his hips. Your legs give out almost immediately and you hear the clicks of plating settling back into place. He picks you up and practically tosses you onto the floor after making a gross noise at seeing what you left behind. You glare back up at him and make a biting comment.   
Yea, fuck Starscream.


End file.
